Left ventricular myotomy and myectomy for relief of obstructive cardiomyopathy has been a major interest of the clinic of Surgery since 1960. More than 245 have been operated upon in this Institute between 1960 and May 1979. Postoperative followup has been extensive including cardiac catheterization for postoperative evaluation and frequent outpatient visits. To date 20 patients 65 years of age or older have had left ventricular myotomy and myectomy. The purpose of this study is to review our experience in this particular group of patients traditionally considered as being high-risk.